It Starts, Sometime Around Midnight
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: At a party, Bay and Emmett reunite briefly, reflect on their relationship, a choice leads to a terrible consequence and things will never be the same.
1. Part 1

Hello lovelies,

i became addicted to Switched at Birth over the summer, and surprisingly just ventured into ff about it, in the past couple of weeks. Nothing screams "use me to procrastinate on your homework" more than SaB and fanfiction.**_ I do not own any of it._** I'm filling up the time before it comes back in January (22 episodes, yes please!) I began this as a slight prompted fic, using _The Airborne Toxic Event's_ "Sometime Around Midnight" (youtube if you don't know it, you will not regret it!) anyway, as i began writing, Bay and Emmett began to take me in some different directions. So, there are some references. :)

Emmett's dialogue will look the same as anybody else's, because its still a very effective way of communicating. Just not what the conventional way is.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I thought it was appropriate of Wilke to have a birthday party in a karaoke bar. As soon as I walked in, I thought about leaving. But since I was here, I would have to talk to Wilke and Toby. I wasn't sure why I had gone either, Wilke and I hadn't really spoken since 1) I had left Guitar Face, and 2) he and Daphne had had a rocky breakup just under two years ago. I thought about what to say when Daphne asked about my day. Since, she was most definitely not going to be here tonight. Especially, since she had refused to seespeak to Wilke since they had broken up.

So, I had come by myself. I was mostly observing everybody and having a drink, while doing so. And there would be times when Toby would swing by and we would chat a little meaninglessly, since he would scurry away to chat up some girl in a short skirt.

I thought back to when Toby was learning to sign. He had always been a little bit all over the place, a bit inconsistent, but he had improved a lot. We were (mostly) able to carry on a conversation without interruption. He wasn't as good as Bay, but nobody was like Bay.

Alright, so maybe I did have an ulterior motive for showing up to this thing. Bay. But it was around midnight and I hadn't seen her yet. I am starting to think that maybe she blew this off, like Daphne did. But then I see her. I take a drink of my whiskey, and not my best moment, but I allow some people to stand in front of me, so she won't see me right away. But I can still see her fine.

Bay Kennish looks exactly the same at twenty two as she did at sixteen, although from here, her face looks a bit leaner and she looks thinner than usual. She is wearing a white dress, and a fat red belt sits on her waist, and I look down and see combat boots. I can't help but chuckle. That is classic Bay, looking beautiful and classy and then shaking it up. Although, I think that she pulls off the look very well. She was beautiful, that much hadn't changed.

Her dark hair is falling over her shoulders in waves. Just by being in the same building memories from our relationship are coming back, although, they were buried in a shallow grave, Bay is never far from my mind and never mind.

Some forgotten things are coming back up stronger than I realized. I realize that she has spotted me, I wave, and she acknowledges me by raising her arm, a glass tumbler in her hand. And then the arm returns to almost cross her chest, a protective gesture. I see her laugh at something. Then she starts making her way over to me. As she approaches, the world seems to have stopped and I can smell her perfume, jasmine and vanilla. The smell is dizzying and I remember the way it clung to my sheets for days after she would stay over, and the days we would spend curled up in bed, pretending that the world outside didn't exist.

* * *

><p>Wilke was turning twenty four, which just seemed ridiculous because I was twenty two and so was Daphne. Toby was twenty three. This party at a bar, was still humorous, but considerably less raucous than his 21st birthday. This almost seemed like a non-event in comparison.<p>

Truthfully, I didn't want to come, not because I bear any ill-will towards Wilke, (well not any more than the usual amount- a slight amount). But because of the effort Toby was making to get me here.

I could read my big bro like a book, as soon as he started bothering me. (I feel like he should know better by now- that I know all his tactics) I knew Emmett was going to be here. Emmett, I had worked so hard to separate myself from this community and had spent about a two years away from home, in Europe, meeting Angelo's side of the family and exploring myself, and my artistic desires. I had only been back for a couple of weeks. And consequently, I hadn't seen him.

However, I did spot him as soon as I walked into the room, Emmett with his blue eyes, reddish blonde hair, and a smile that could just make me go weak in the knees immediately, ugh. And he was wearing a leather jacket. From the distance, I didn't recognize it, it must have been a new one.

I squared my shoulders, pretended not to see him (not my most courageous move), and immediately engaged in conversation with somebody that I vaguely remembered from Buckner. He offered to get me a drink, I replied with a 'vodka tonic' and he went off.

Simone Jenkins, (my old best friend, and consistent alibi whenever I snuck out) walked by. She made a scene, I winced. "BAY, HOW ARE YOU?" she screeched. Fortunately for me, avoiding Emmett, that he couldn't hear that. I tried to replicate the enthusiasm, but found I just couldn't. After high school, we'd sort of split apart even further. We'd started drifting apart in high school, when she wanted to do all sorts of things, like cheerleading, and field hockey. Which I just couldn't get into, I liked art, photography and music.

My vaguely-familiar friend came back with my drink and I thanked him. The three of us, chatted for a bit. Simone got bored and left. Leaving me with a guy, I sort of knew. Me and this fellow were getting along swimmingly, until the music changed and the bare notes of a piano came through the speaker. "Oh, this was me and my ex's song. We just broke up." OH, BOY. Was I done with this guy. I was not going to be a rebound, or anything with this guy, totally hung up on his ex.

I excused myself, and on the way to the bathroom, I ran into Wilke. Wishing him a happy birthday, and he introduced me to his fiancée, who had appeared out of nowhere, seemingly. Fiancée (crazy!), well that was unexpected. I congratulated him and Sophie, she added. I made a joke about the whole thing (alright, a bad joke), there was a beat (albeit, a really terrible and awkward one), then Sophie laughed, good-naturedly. But I wanted to leave this social situation ASAP. I congratulated them again, and went off to find the bathroom. I darted past the bar to get there. I don't think he saw me.

Once in the bathroom, I straightened out my dress. And tried to find something to fix. To delay the inevitable. But nothing really was wrong. I sighed and went back out to the bar area. I went to go talk to Emmett, but the cowardly part of me kept walking. I mingled with some more Buckner alums, and as I did so, I became acutely aware of somebody watching me. No questions who that could be, I turned around to look, saw Emmett and his piercing blue eyes. I made eye contact, and raised my hand holding the vodka tonic, in an acknowledgement and immediately pulled the arm back to my chest.

I had put it off for long enough. I took a sip of my drink and began to walk over to him. He smiled at me, and on the inside which was already full of butterflies, began to twitter nervously.

"How are you?" I spoke and signed.

"I'm pretty good, and you?" he replied.

Out of habit, we were standing close together, and I could practically feel the tension between us, and the history that we were leaving buried at the moment. It was the seeming guise of not being able to hear each other speak, at least orally. I'd had just enough to drink, that I chuckled at the thought. I suppressed it, Emmett looked confused.

"Nothing" I told him

* * *

><p>I've been typing the whole thing, out, and unlike most of the fics i've written in the past, this one has more than just the first part written. :D<p>

Please review! :)


	2. Part 2

Hello, there! this is part 2. detailing backstory, its supposed to sound like a memory and not day to day life. As per, ff standard.** I do not own "Switched at Birth" **

I'm merely entertaining myself, and others in the process.

* * *

><p>Bay and I had dated for years, all seemed well at the time, but looking back to the time when we broke up, we were falling apart and in such denial.<p>

But things between us broke for good, when Bay got pregnant.

At first, she was ambivalent about you know, keeping it. And then once she'd decided to keep it. I had been pleased - although I had tried my best to support her to with whatever she chose. Because ultimately, it was her choice and not mine, since we didn't plan on getting pregnant. I was a bit discontent that she would even entertain the thought of an abortion. For our baby, which in my eyes only stood for how much two people had loved each other, (or as Bay liked to joke 'how much wine they had' and she would flash a big grin and a thumbs up, because as clichéd as it was. that's how we had gotten there in the first place.)

But once, we were officially going to be 3. We had told everybody, who were all pleased (except for obviously my mother), and John who was mostly annoyed at the fact that his baby girl had grown up.

I had gone to a jewelry store and I was starting to look at rings. I had entertained thoughts of getting a birthstone, or something. Something other than a diamond, well there would be diamonds. Anyway, I had been looking at unique rings and I was sort of talking with the woman who worked there. That was when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and opened up a text message without reading who the sender was, expecting it to be from Bay. But instead, I got Toby: _'something wrong with bay & baby St. Joseph's' _

I remember in that instant, leaving the jewelry store and barely remember the drive to the hospital I was in such a daze.

Toby was waiting in the lobby for me, I assume to save me time, which at any other time I might have found irritating, but today I was fine with it. As we hurried off to a big waiting room. Which was packed with the most random assortment of people. Also known as the Vasquez' and Kennish clans. Regina and Adriana were pacing. John and Toby were exchanging tense words, Wilke was sitting on a chair next to Kathryn, who leapt up the moment she saw me enter the room.

"Emmett!" her lips formed the words, and then she continued to sign the words that she knew. "Bay is in surgery, there was a complication with the baby. The doctor hasn't come out yet to tell us exactly what happened."

She continued to tell me that Bay had come to visit, and they had been sitting on a couch in their living room, discussing and comparing pregnancy stories when Bay had gotten up to use the bathroom. Everything had seemed ok, but Bay had come back, talking about blood, and how she'd been continually spotting for the past week or so, and today there was a lot of blood. And the two of them had rushed to the ER right away. Where they immediately took Bay into an examining room. Her doctor invited Kathryn into the room and explained that based on a couple of preliminary tests, Bay was having an ectopic pregnancy and needed to get surgery right away. Kathryn had called everyone else from there. It had been about an hour since she'd gone into surgery.

An agonizing three and a half hours later, in which my mother showed up which I was surprised about, knowing with her disapproval of Bay and me, and Angelo called Regina and they had a long discussion, (he was away on business at the moment). Curiously absent was Daphne, I remember getting angry and wondering why she wasn't here.

Kathryn was spending most of her time, vacillating between worrying and trying to help everyone else, she went to get coffee multiple times, and at some point came back with a bag of muffins. At one point, she sat down across from me and was trying to comfort me, which I admit wasn't very helpful, because if someone tells you not to worry, you still do. Anyway, I knew that it was helping Kathryn deal with her own anxiety, so I let her continue.

A doctor arrived in the room, and looked at the crazy assortment of people, Regina was standing next to him and looking at me, and interpreting.

"Family of Bay Kennish?" he asks. Everybody has closely gathered to the doctor, and says something to the degree of yes. I nod.

"It's complicated" Regina says, with a weak smile.

"Ok, then." he says looking surprised but he continues on "Ms. Kennish is good, she made it through the surgery, but because of the ectopic pregnancy, we needed to terminate the pregnancy." he paused, as somebody asked what an ectopic pregnancy was. I looked at Regina, she did the agreed upon name sign for Kathryn.

"An ectopic pregnancy is when the sperm has fertilized the egg outside of the uterus. Bay's was growing in the left fallopian tube, which had swelled to about four times its normal size and was close to rupturing, Bay is very lucky today, because if an ectopic pregnancy is ignored, the mother and fetus can both die. Bay has woken up from the anesthesia, she isn't lucid yet, but she would most likely appreciate some company. But I can only allow one person in at a time." He says.

I'm not aware of any vote, but apparently the crowd of Bay's family decided I should be first to see her. I'm surprised but also very grateful. This has been the most terrifying four hours of my life.

He tries to speak to me while we're on the brief walk to Bay's room. I tap my ear, and then my chin, to indicate that I can't hear him. He looks at me oddly, and he doesn't say anything else. He opens the door to Bay's room and I think he leaves, but I'm not aware of anybody else. All that is important right now is Bay.

Bay was lying in the bed, she was paler than usual, she was hooked up to an IV, and there were several machines blinking away, monitoring her body. She had one of those tubes under her nose.

"Hey, baby, how're you?" I signed to her, I go over and I kiss her on the forehead, leaving my lips there for a moment. When I pull away, she looks at me and says and signs "I've been better." She has tried for some of her regular sarcasm. I pull a face.

"I was worried about you, I'm glad you're ok." I tell her. Immediately tears well up in her eyes.

"Emmett, I lost the baby, I'm so sorry" she winces as she signs.

"It's ok. In terms of losses, I'm glad it wasn't you. We can always have another baby. But there is no replacement for you." I take her hand and look at her. Her lips are pursed together and she's holding back sobs. I can live with it, if I don't think about it any other way.

"I mean, now that we were going to have it, I was really excited and now he's just gone." There are sobs now.

"It was a boy?" I ask, I didn't think I could be anymore heartbroken, than at this moment.

"I don't know, I wasn't far enough along to tell, but I could tell that I had a little boy growing inside me, that he would grow up to be as funny and handsome as his daddy." She looks at me with glassy eyes. And she could not look more miserable. I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what to say, or what could make her feel better or worse. I ask her to move over, and in what would surely put me in bad favor with her nurses, climb into the hospital bed with her I'm being careful not to disrupt any tubing, we figure out a good arrangement (at this point, I'm thankful that I'm a wiry guy). With her head on my chest, I can feel her relax against me. I can feel the tears and the steady dripping onto my shirt and the vibrations of her body as she sobs. I rub her back slowly. And eventually she stops and I realize she's asleep.

* * *

><p>When Emmett and I broke up, it wasn't because I didn't love him anymore, it was just that I was getting over the grief of miscarrying, and once the numbing grief subsided and it became more of a dull ache, and I felt like I was on the verge of tears, all the time. I think about that day in the hospital all the time, when the doctor told me I was an ectopic pregnancy, and that it was just as deadly to the mother as the fetus, if something happened. If my fallopian tubes ruptured, I would have died. It was odd, to think that in order for me to live, my baby would have to die. It wasn't a trade I would have made ordinarily, but circumstances called for the decision, and wasn't helpful to philosophize now.<p>

Once I became a functioning member of society once again (eating, a normal sleep cycle, working, spending money.) And the always helpful, showering and leaving Emmett's and mine apartment.

I began to walk around the neighborhood and spend hours thinking about everything in my life, the switch, Daphne (who wasn't even at the hospital) but Wilke was, which I was surprised about, I hadn't ever considered Wilke to be a great friend. Or that he would be that concerned about me, it was nice. Emmett, of course, and the pregnancy that wasn't. For the few short weeks I had planned on motherhood, (at nineteen, almost twenty). I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. For most of my life, I was sure I didn't want to have kids, they were messy, sticky and loud and finding out about the 'switched at birth' thing was extremely disconcerting. I had been attending a community college, but I had taken a leave of absence after my surgery. I spent a lot of time thinking and I left that school. So I was now thinking about what I wanted to do. I wanted to go to an art school. I wanted to travel, hitchhike around Europe. And during this process, I did close myself off to Emmett. He tried, to reach across the gap, but I guess I didn't want anything of the sort. I felt like a part of me had been chopped off, and I wouldn't get it back. I wasn't sure what I needed to do, to feel better, to fix myself. But at the time, I was sure it didn't involve Emmett. Which broke my heart even more. (of course in hindsight, I think I needed him even more than I thought. I knew I had made the wrong choice as soon as I had done it, but I knew I had to go through with my intentions.)

I had a conversation with Angelo, we talked every other day. We had a whole lot to catch up on, and talking with him always cheered me up considerably. One day, we were discussing possible schools (he had googled) and I said that I wanted to travel before I went back to school. See Europe and all that. He got very excited and proceeded to tell me that I could meet my family. He said that he would get in contact with everybody and let me know what was going on.

I was always astounded at the depth of his enthusiasm where I was concerned. Except for Emmett, everybody in my life had been fawning over Daphne. They had chosen her over me. John and Kathryn (mom and dad -when I was speaking to them) doted on her, and I had always felt like a 2nd choice in comparison, Regina had made the choice to keep Daphne, rather than come find me. Which hurt, more than anything, in spite of her always telling me "she wanted me, but you weren't mine anymore, you were a Kennish by then." Toby was generally in the middle, but once Guitar Face picked up and he went to college, he was busy, we exchanged emails and had skype calls.

Angelo had asked me a date I would like to leave. I said as soon as possible. He said that he had some vacation days in two weeks, he would fly out with me, get me accommodated with his sister (Maria) and spend a few days there, and then he would leave, back to work. I was so excited.

After we had hung up, I drove to my job, I worked in a chain bookstore. And gave my manager my notice.

And then, I had to tell Emmett, and my family about my plans. Let's just say that telling my (non-biological, but still very loving and protective) parents that I was leaving for Europe, on a moment's notice with a man they were trying very hard not to despise for my sake (and John was failing terribly, I might add) was a picnic, compared to telling Emmett.

He was angry. Mostly that I had made the plans without him. Or that I'd been so secretive and lying about it. He tried to insist on coming with me. The quote that was stuck in my memory was of me yelling and signing angrily, "No, I don't want you to come with me!" and then explaining "we've been together for so long and this whole pregnancy thing made me think about what I want. And honestly, this isn't it. I never really knew myself, first I didn't fit in with my own family, and then I find out that they weren't even my real family, and then you. I don't know who I am when I'm by myself. I lost Bay Kennish a long time ago, and I think this will help me get her back."

He told me, that if I did this, I shouldn't come back.

So I did.

* * *

><p>In the two weeks before I left, I spent a lot of time packing up my stuff from the apartment, I had made Toby and Wilke help me. I had bought a new camera. Some other traveling essentials and one of those plug converters for those funny French outlets. I packed a lot.<p>

In Europe, I met all of Angelo's family. I became close to my cousins Leanne and Marco. I traveled a lot. I saw England, Ireland, Scotland, Spain, Portugal, Italy, and a million other places. It was awesome.

Notable places included Rome, and the Vatican (which Aunt Maria dragged me to) I was leery of it (being an atheist), but it is a gorgeous place and worth seeing if your in Italy. I took a lot of photos, stayed in hostels in places where I didn't have connections to Angelo, but mostly there were aunts, uncles and cousins, that were all willing to meet me, and put me up for at least a few days. I painted a lot of scenery, monuments, I drew a lot of pictures of my family.

I think it would be dishonest to not mention the amount of men I slept with while in Europe. Sexy, accented, European men. Jacques and Dmitri (from Moscow!), Richard and Erik to name a few.

It was wonderful, but the sex lacked something after a while. It got to be emotionally painful after a bit. I mean, it was fun and wonderful during, but after just left me a little raw. After experiencing the love that I'd had with Emmett, it was difficult. But I moved along,

I got a job in Paris, in a funky little art supplies shop, that also processed photos in the back of the store. I improved my French, exponentially. I did learn that I am pretty good at learning new languages, while being far from fluent in any, I learned how to have conversations in Spanish, Italian and I learned how to curse and say some phrases in German. Much to the delight of the occasional German tourist. Oddly, right in the middle of France, in Paris no less, I got to show off my ASL skills (bad-ass!)

After about a year of drifting, and coming and going to my aunt Maria's, I heard her and Angelo's mother talking about me. Wondering how much longer I would stay. Not that they ever said anything of the sort to me, after that I knew I needed to split. I moved into an apartment where Leanne and her boyfriend were living. I had three things I had to follow to the letter, 1) my (deeply religious) aunt Maria didn't know Leanne and her boyfriend were living together, and I was in no uncertain terms to reveal this information, 2) to make coffee if I finished a pot, and 3) if I finished the milk, I would need to go out and get some more, immediately. These were terms I could live with, especially since I wasn't paying rent. Although I did slip them some money secretly a couple times. Mostly, I wasn't there. I traveled more. I went back to Ireland, where I met Jamie. Scotland, back to Rome then to Venice and then Florence. Out of academic curiosity I toured Pompeii. I ventured my way to Greece and spent a glorious month eating amazing food, sitting in the sun (by now, I was very tan, almost unrecognizable to myself), and Kostos. His eyes were green and all knowing, quite like a pair of blue eyes that I put a lot of effort into not thinking about.

Eventually, a wake-up call came in the form of a phone call from Regina and Kathryn, (they had teamed up, I was annoyed). They told me, that I'd run away for long enough and that it was time to come home. I said 'ok' but then I defied them and went to spend three weeks in Madrid with Javier.

Finally, I knew it was time to go home. It had been two years, and I knew I'd been running and I was tired, of running from my family, but from myself, most of all.

When it was time for Wilke's party, I had been home for about a week, well about four days (sleeping off jet lag- no small task).

I'd gotten a job, and an apartment in the center of town. I worked in an art supply store, where I had known the manager from years of shopping there and got a killer discount.

On the day of the party, Toby appeared in the store, about a couple hours before closing, and persuaded me to go to the party. Once I had gotten out of work, I balked, I debated blowing it off. But I knew that wasn't a good idea. So once I'd gotten it together. I got into the shower and got ready for the party. Putting on a white sundress, and accessorizing with a fat red belt, Regina had given me, but that I hadn't ever thought about wearing until this moment. And I wasn't in any mood to wear heels, so I put on my combat boots.

The party, in hindsight was a life changing event. It had altered the course I was going on, it spun me onto a new, but not entirely unfamiliar destination.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! hope you liked it!<p>

please review! :D


	3. Part 3

**Hello, marvelous reader people, I have updated! (finally, you say - but alas, this is possibly one of the quickest times i've updated something)**.** I did take a while because i got a review from perstephanie7713, who wished their had been more of an emmett backstory in the previous chapter. I was at first baffled about what I could have emmett do, while my version of Bay gallivanted around Europe. So i came up with something that i hope is acceptable to all my lovely readers. (genuine thanks to perstephanie7713 for inspiring me, to tap into something i hadn't originally thought of) **

**(also on the "blah blah blah, excuses" part - i'm a junior in college with five classes. and also, I became obsessed with The Millennium Trilogy - i just finished _The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest_. So good!) **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>And she leaves with someone you don't know, but she makes sure you saw her. She looks right at you and bolts." <em>

Bay left. That tended to be her thing. She flitted in and out of friendships for the rest of high school, and the couple of years we were in the community college. Not unlike her artistic tendencies, she bounced around with portraiture, abstract, surrealism and the consistent dabbling with 'Axe Girl' or 'the Girl in the Pink Dress' were her proudest accomplishments.

However, she always said that she had enough. That 'we' were enough. All that changed, after the pregnancy. We both changed. I closed off, but I tried to pretend that everything was ok. Bay put herself on lockdown and refused to let anyone in. She originally had taken a leave of absence from school after the surgery, but then eventually just dropped out entirely.

Well, after she dropped out, I just felt foolish. I had gone to a hearing college because of Bay and then she dropped out and we broke up. And when she left for Europe immediately after.

That was why we broke up. She was running away from her problems, and she was pretending that she was fine and that it wasn't the reason. Bay said that she had 'lost herself' and how Europe would help her find herself. Or some other bullshit like that.

I rashly told her that if she left she left for Europe, we were done, that I was done.

She looked surprised, and hesitant for a moment. And then she said 'ok' said that she'd come back for her stuff later. And then Bay left with a sad expression, she almost looked like she wanted to take back her angry speech and stay instead.

As she left I thought of a moment around when we first started dating, we had broken up (sort of). That was because of Daphne thinking she had genuine feelings for me (because her entire world was coming apart, and she latched onto the most reliable person. Which happened to be me). Anyway, Daphne confessed to me and I can't lie, I was tempted. Everyone always told me that deaf and hearing don't work. That it just doesn't. Sure, Bay and I were getting along fine, I really liked her, but then when Daphne had the 'epiphany' I was confused. And felt even more so when we kissed. Should I be with somebody who knew me? (Who I'd 'loved' for ages), who knew my language. Or should I be with Bay; who was trying so hard and getting better everyday. The struggle in my mind came to a head, at the carwash fundraiser for Carlton. Bay had been joking around with Toby and Wilke, and she tried to sign what had happened, but since she was still learning Bay had forgotten the sign for 'bet' and a second later, she finger-spelled 'b-e-t' that sent me over the edge and I was saying some rough stuff and a second later, she looks at me and says "Daphne told you that she likes you, didn't she?" I always thought that was amazing. That she just saw through everything I had just said. But I never told her. I didn't try to deny it, I just left. A few days later, after the oddest confrontation, with Toby, it would have been hilarious if it hadn't been a confrontion, but only because Toby's signing was a disaster, he mistook the sign for 'sister' with 'gun.' this was followed by a lot of reflection. After that, I went to Buckner to talk to her and Bay interrupted me "just because I always have some snappy comeback, doesn't mean that I don't break easily." It was sort of like that. I knew that Bay put up a rough, uncaring exterior, but underneath lurked a sad, and somewhat insecure person. I had learned that sometimes the people that try their to act like they were untouchable, that they didn't care, often cared the most.

After she left for Europe, I did try to email her. To say that I was sorry and that maybe it was a little rash the way we left it. But she didn't get back to me, or return from Europe for almost two years. There was my answer. A few months passed by and I convinced myself to try and move on. Since the reason I'd attended a hearing college was my hearing girlfriend. No longer having the second part, I transferred out. I moved to DC and went to Gallaudet University. An exclusively deaf college. I worked on a photojournalism major and teaching. Hell, I thought maybe I would do a graduate program.

The exclusively deaf and hard of hearing community was a nice change from the community college, and the ignorance and idiocy that accompanied many hearing people.

While at Gallaudet, I met a lot of girls. For the most part I wasn't interested in a relationship with them. There were a couple that were significant in the terms that I did date them. There was Zoey who was in some of my classes at Gallaudet, and Sarah, the hearing sister of my friend Michael. She attended American University nearby. She was fluent in ASL because of her brother.

I was still trying to get over Bay, when I started dating Zoey, which wasn't the best thing to do, I'll admit. But pretty soon, I was working through it, I did like Zoey after all. She realized that she was a rebound girlfriend (and I found out later that she had hacked my email, and read a sent letter to Bay in Europe. In which I discussed that I had met somebody - Zoey, and was seriously considering moving on) it didn't help that we had already been dating when I'd sent the email.

I met Sarah after that. Sarah Randall was the opposite of Bay in all respects. Appearance-wise, she was petite, tan, and had light brown hair that was stubbornly straight all the time. She had a hoop in her nose, a ring in her tongue and a stud through her eyebrow. In her personality, she was vibrant, and even though I couldn't actually hear her, I knew she was loud. She was a political science major, with a concentration of statistics. She often liked to joke that if I wasn't already deaf, I would be after I heard her singing voice. I wasn't quite a fan of that. But she was brash about everything else, so it was to be expected.

Sarah and I amicably broke up after a few months. I did really like her, but in a non-romantic way. I knew that I was trying to repress my feelings for Bay, I was still in love with her. And Sarah was interested in some hearing guy in her class. So we agreed to break up, and then we became best friends after that.

My mother likes to point out that I seem to collect female best friends, Daphne, Bay, Sarah. Although, Bay was much more to me than my best friend. She was my lover, confidante, partner in crime, and she almost had my baby. Daphne was my first best friend, and I had a huge crush on her for eight years. I now refuse to acknowledge it as love, since how I felt about Bay was much deeper and more intense than anything I'd harbored for Daphne.

When Daphne and Regina had first moved to the Kennishes. I remember seeing Bay leaning on the hood of a car. I was drawn to her dark curly hair and alabaster skin. When I asked Daphne who she was, she replied "me, in another life." And for the first time since we learned about the switch (but it wouldn't be the last) I wished for the alternate universe in which Bay and Daphne would have never been switched. Wherein the girl I knew as Bay, would be Daphne, and deaf.

From the very beginning, I had no illusions she would be interested in me. She was beautiful. And of course she was hearing. Which by default, I assumed, wouldn't work on the basis that she was hearing, and I was deaf. Plus, I was hopelessly stuck on Daphne, and my irritation of the string of idiotic hearing guys she dated, shortly after moving into the Kennish house.

By pure coincidence, and waiting for Daphne to get out of cooking at Buckner, I began to get to know Bay. And I became involved in her search for her biological father. Her co-conspirator. Although her sign language was choppy at first, we never had any big problems communicating.

But Bay was teaching herself, she was learning quickly. I taught her, and I suspect that she had enlisted Daphne as well, but kept the true intent to herself.

I fell in love with her, and she reciprocated. After we graduated from Carlton and Buckner, respectively, we moved into an apartment and commuted the short distance to the community college.

* * *

><p>So, Bay had made it her personal mission to learn everything about the deaf culture. She threw herself into it, and once went so far as to bet Daphne that she could go a week without speaking orally. Bay improved exponentially over the week, I was impressed. Although, when she had won the bet, she confessed that at one point she was yelling and because she had dropped something on her foot. I hadn't been home, but she said that was the only time she broke the rules.<p>

My mother eventually warmed up to her, begrudgingly so, because I think she realized that Bay and I weren't just a fling, but that we were serious. The apartment definitely solidified that. She even bought us some stuff to modify the apartment. Like the flashing doorbell attachment, specialized telephones, and the flashing timers.

Kathryn insisted on helping by buying all sorts of furniture, a couch, a loveseat, a few tables, and she and Bay went shopping for the silverware and plates and all sorts of things. Bay came home with bags and bags from Crate & Barrel and grumbling about Kathryn 'going overboard, this was totally not necessary' etc.

We were going strong and enjoying taking classes together, when Bay got pregnant, and Bay had been unsure of what to do. She still felt too young, she wasn't ready. What if the baby was born deaf? Although, that wouldn't be a problem for us, what if we wanted adoption, would somebody adopt a deaf baby? Should we get rid of it? Should we keep it? For a few weeks, she vacillated between having an abortion, putting the baby up for adoption or keeping it. And we had a lot of conversations about each option. I desperately wanted to keep the baby and raise it, but I would support in her in whatever decision she made. Eventually she made the choice, she was going to keep our baby and we would be an official family.

I was overjoyed when she told me so, and we made love. Well, we tried. Bay said that it felt funny. It didn't feel good. She insisted that she would be fine tomorrow and then we would try again. And in trying again over the next couple of days. She said it hurt. I told her that maybe she should get checked out by a doctor. And she assured me that she was fine, that this was her getting used to the pregnancy and stuff. She would schedule an appointment soon.

At the doctor's office, she said that we were indeed pregnant and everything seemed fine. And then she sent us on our way. Although, I should point out that this was a family doctor and not one of those ob-gyns. So there was no reason for her to suspect anything wrong.

Four weeks later, we were in the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Fast forward two years and I was back from Gallaudet on summer vacation, and I knew that Bay had come back. Toby had let it slip.<p>

Wilke's party. We talked, it was nice, but both of us were awkward with each other. Unsure of what would work and wouldn't now that we were no longer together. We were standing close together. At least on my end, I was hoping that she would break the barrier first, since she was the one who had thrown it up, when we broke up. I didn't want to push her limits, and have this be an awkward moment for us.

We talk about Europe, the places she saw. Bay says she plotted to put axe girl in a multitude of places, but none panned out.

"Have you been to the billboard yet?" I ask her.

"Yes, I can't believe birthday girl is still there! I was so excited. Do you know why nobody covered it up?" Bay is smiling widely. "Do you think anybody suspects me?" she signs with a conspiratorial smile on her face.

"I'm not sure, I always checked to make sure she was still there. I'm pretty sure nobody suspects you." I tell her.

I tell her that I transferred to Gallaudet University in DC, and was currently on summer vacation, that I was going to be a graduating next year, and that I was a photojournalism/education major. She looks awed.

"Emmett, that's so exciting. I'm really happy for you." She smiles, did I just get a hint of sadness in her eyes. But its gone before I can confirm.

"I've got to talk to somebody before I head out, I've got an early day tomorrow. It was good to see you." Bay says, getting up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

"Good to see you too." I reply. I sign "I missed you" to her retreating back.

I need to take a walk, I'm outside when I run into Toby.

"Man, what happened to you?" he asks.

"I just talked to Bay."

"How'd it go?" Toby asks, nosily.

"It went, ok. But, I'm still in love with her."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't want to scare her off. I don't know if she feels the same anymore."

"Dude, I saw you guys talking, she definitely feels the same way. You were in your own little universe." Toby reveals, he grins. "You should tell her!"

"I don't want to." Mostly, because I don't really believe what Toby is saying.

"Come on. We'll get a little more alcohol in you, and then you'll tell her!" He says and he pulls me back inside the bar.

"Bartender! Can I have some shots of jack for me and my buddy?"

The bartender obliges and presents us with the shots. We toast, and then take the shots.

A few shots later, I'm feeling kind of awesome, a warmth is spreading through my limbs and I have decided that I'm going to tell Bay I'm still in love with her. That I want her back, and hopefully she'll feel the same.

* * *

><p>God, seeing Emmett again. Painful and yet so wonderful at the same time. I was feeling so dumb about the breakup. I think that I missed my chance with him. There's no way he would want me back after all that shit, and after all the men in Europe… Would he be ok with all the men? I think back over the past few years of our relationship. I consistently saw Emmett being admired from several ladies. Shit, he's probably in a relationship now.<p>

If that's true, I look around to find him in order to ask. But he's gone. I missed my chance. I felt physically sick (although a large part of it was probably just the alcohol.) A friend of mine from the community college comes over.

"Hi Bay." he says.

"Hello," I reply. Now that I had officially fucked up my life two years ago, and the person who could fix it was nowhere to be found. I had missed my chance. I asked if the boy could get me another drink. He agrees. While he's gone, I scope the room for either Wilke (to say goodbye, because I think I'm going to leave soon) or Emmett, (I don't honestly know what would happen if I saw Emmett right now). Neither of them were around.

The friend returns with my drink, I toss it back. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Sure" he says. He takes my hand and begins to lead me out of the bar. I scan the room once more. Emmett and I locked eyes, we held contact and then I turn my head. Subtly, I look again. Oh, god, the look on his face. I'm trying not to lose it, as my friend is opening the door to the bar and we step outside. The friend explains that he has a roommate, and his place is out. I refuse to take him to my apartment. I suggest the car. We get in, and we drive to a quieter parking lot. Where we both climb into the backseat, and I am trying not to think, about this, about Emmett, or about anything at all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes, and then your friends say 'what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost.'" <em>

Bay left, with another man. Fuck that. I couldn't believe that I let Toby talk me into almost making a gigantic fool of myself. She didn't love me anymore. I order another drink from the bartender and once I'm finished that one, I order another.

I walk outside to the parking lot, a woozy feeling in my limbs. My stomach in knots over Bay. I make it to my motorcycle.

And then, I wake up in a hospital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>hi! I know, you all are not a fan of me right now. I'll try and get the new part up as soon as possible. It may be in the next few days, or in the next week or so, I have a gigantic lab report due for my science class soon, so depending on my mood. (if i'm procrastinating or not!) reviews will help me move the process along.<strong>

**hope you all liked the update!**

**Brooke-ella**


	4. Part 4

Hey everybody! I just about had a heart attack when i uploaded this part and the edit/preview window was tiny and when i expanded it, the document was one big paragraph. but i reloaded the page a couple times and it fixed itself. (yay!) has that ever happened to anybody else?

Somewhat unnecessary disclaimer: I do not own _Switched at Birth_. (surprise, surprise). However, what I do own- is the knowledge how to sign the alphabet and random words in ASL, season 4 of the Big Bang Theory on dvd. And a fervent wish that my classes will be cancelled for tomorrow. (in case you all wanted to know :P)

anyway, i know i promised a somewhat-quick update, sorry. Anyway! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>(2:03am)<strong>

Michael Quincy was driving home from a very nice blind date. He was thinking about the way her green eyes sparkled in the light of the restaurant. He would definitely need to call that girl soon, as early as tomorrow afternoon possibly. A good blind date was pretty unusual, so he would definitely make an effort to keep this girl.

He was planning what he would say when he called her tomorrow - should he be cute and flirty? or should he be up-front and honest? As Michael Quincy contemplated the pros and cons of each method. He was stopped at a red light, and he's waiting patiently for it to turn green, when he sees a motorcycle drive up, and signal to take a turn. However, he doesn't expect what happens next, is that the bike tips, and the rider flies off the seat and comes to rest a few feet away.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaims, and pulls over to call the police.

* * *

><p><strong>(1:42am)<strong>

A few minutes pass and I'm feeling uncomfortable in this fellow's backseat, the attempt to try and forget Emmett is not going very well, mostly because this fellow is not very good. Distantly, I hear the rumble of a motorcycle driving by, but the noise is gone within a matter of seconds and the sounds are replaced by heavy breaths and grunts, he finishes and stops. Ugh, fuck this. Under any other circumstance I would have said something, but right now I just honestly don't care. I don't care at all.

This fellow is considerably more sober than I, so I ask if he could please take me home.

"You sure ask for a lot of favors, without paying me back." he says. I hold back my retort by pressing my lips together in a thin line, the retort would have been something to the degree of "_hey asshole, I just had sex with you. How's that for payment?"_

I get out of the car, and try to straighten myself up a little, my dress is wrinkled from being mashed up in a backseat, and my belt is on the floor. I buckle the belt back around my hips, and hope that makes the bodice look less wrinkled. I climb into the passenger side and pull down the visor and look at myself in the mirror, my hair is ridiculous, I definitely need to pin it back, I can't deal with myself looking like a slob. My face looks pretty decent, although my lips look a bit puffy from the making out, he has a definite beard. Oh god.

He gets into the driver's seat and says something to me. I no longer wish to chat. I am aware of the gaping mistake I have just made. My days of hooking up with men should have been left in Europe. Where Emmett could be out of the picture and never know, what if he found out about this? If I consider myself as two people - "European Bay" and "American Bay" "European Bay" didn't have Emmett as an option, "American Bay" was having a bit of trouble realizing that I hadn't ever stopped loving him. What if he didn't… oh god. He probably didn't feel the same way. I broke up with him and then ignored him for two years. He's definitely moved on, why wouldn't he. I would have moved on from me (if physiologically, that was even possible).

We are driving and we catch a bit of traffic, odd, since its 2am. We are stopped. Shit, all I want is to shower and go to bed. Why?

"What do you think happened?" I ask him.

"Must have been an accident. Is there another way to get to your apartment?" he asks me.

"Not that I know of, I haven't lived there long enough to figure all the ways."

"Damnit." he says. I silently agree. I think we are both done spending time with each other.

We start moving, but only at a snails pace. Coming up onto the site, I see an ambulance roaring away, and a couple of workers are putting a motorcycle into the back of a truck. I see it, and recognize it. It can't be. Could it? I need to know right now.

"Stop the car!" I yell.

"What the fuck?" he shouts, slamming on the brakes. I jolt forward and get pulled back harshly by the seatbelt.

"I recognize that motorcycle, I need to get out of this car!"

"Bay, you can't, they aren't going to tell you anything! They aren't allowed to!" he tells me.

"I don't care, I know that motorcycle, I think I'm going to throw up." Well, that bit did the trick, he jerks the car off to the side of the road, just after the scene.

"Do you want me to wait?" he says.

"No, just go ahead." I tell him. I snatch up my purse from the floor and get out of the car. I walk up to one of the policemen that is still there.

_Alright, Bay, be casual, be calm. Don't yell. _

"Excuse me." I say, trying to be calm.

"Hello, Ms, but you're not allowed to be here. We are still processing the scene."

"I'm sorry, but I thought I recognized the motorcycle. Could you tell me who the driver was?" My voice cracks on motorcycle, my cheeks flush pink, but I continue.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot reveal the name to a civilian at this point."

"TELL ME WHO WAS RIDING THE MOTORCYCLE!" I shout, ok, I've lost control. There's no way I'm going to get anything now. He stares at me.

"Miss, I'm sorry." he tells me tentatively. I think he's hoping that I'm not going to get even worse.

Alright, feeling like I've already gone crazy, I've just decided to run with it. I lean into closer and I say some choice things, mostly they were pretty unclassy. But I suppose the policeman figured that I would go away. This poor fellow probably just wanted to go home, and sleep (I could relate).

He looks at me and says "alright, I didn't catch the name, but it was some blonde guy, who I guess was deaf or something. Anyway, he lost control of his bike at the turn and flew off. He was unconscious, when they took him to the hospital." the policeman finishes telling me.

Before I can I say anything to this police officer, I bend over and I throw up, uncontrollably all over the ground. I mean combined with recognizing the motorcycle and the description of the rider, there are only so many people that could fit that description. Only one, really. Emmett.

I've fallen to my knees and now I'm kneeling in the dirt by the road.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you" I tell the officer, rubbing my lips dry and trying not to dry heave.

"Did you know him?" he asks.

I glare up at him from my spot on the ground. He shrinks away from me.

"No, I'm only puking at the description because I have no idea who this guy is." I snap. He doesn't say anything in response, he just looks at me curiously.

"Alright, he's my, he's my… boyfriend." I say lamely. I feel myself retch, ugh maybe all that alcohol was a bad idea, and you know, this whole idea to stop at a scene of a traffic accident.

The officer flags down another guy - "Hey Phil, can you take this girl" he looks at me, I supply my name, the first officer looks at me with interest. I have a feeling I'll be the topic of police station gossip tonight "Bay Kennish to the hospital to see the motorcycle guy? It's her boyfriend."

The officer named Phil, comes over, "You want to see Emmett Bledsoe?"

"Yes! I need to go!" I tell him "I need to see him!"

"We're finished with the scene so I can bring you to the hospital." He looks at me, and takes note of my disheveled appearance. "Do you want to stop by your house and change first?"

I politely say "no thanks" and we start the drive to the hospital.

He looks over at me during the drive. "You're not actually dating Emmett are you."

I can't summon the energy to be indignant.

"No. We broke up a while ago, but I still care a lot about him." I confess.

"Oh good, Melody will be pleased. He's been pretty miserable since you left. There were some good points, but now that you're back, it'll be better."

I only have enough energy to process half of that statement, "wait, you know Melody?"

"Yes I do, I used to date Regina."

I stare at him. Regina dated a cop? Hmm, good for her. We chat a little bit more, I thank him profusely for driving me.

"Tell Regina that I said hello" he says as he drives off. I smile to myself, and while at the entrance to the hospital, I'm hit with memories and I almost don't want to go in. But I steel myself and pull open the glass doors. I walk up to the help desk.

"I'm here to see Emmett Bledsoe." I tell the woman at the helpdesk politely.

"You family?"

"Technically, I'm his girlfriend" I lie.

"Blood relatives or spouse." She looks at me, judgingly. Ugh, maybe I should have taken Phil up on his offer to get new clothes.

"Ok" I don't want to protest and risk getting myself in trouble with the hospital. I go and sit in the chairs by the desk, and I'm pretty sure that its been about an hour, when I see a new, younger employee with red hair come up to the woman and send the first woman on break or something. Anyways, once I'm sure that the first woman isn't coming back anytime soon. I walk up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Emmett Bledsoe, it's urgent!" I elaborate.

"Are you family? Or a spouse?"

"Not really, girlfriend for now. But we got pregnant, so I guess we're in limbo right now." I lie, a lot (hey I've lied all evening, might as well go all the way).

She looks happy at my news. I am startled that she believed me, it's such a bald-faced lie, I do not look pregnant at all. I'm pretty sure I reek of alcohol. Ugh, why didn't I let Phil take me home first?

"How far along are you?" she asks after she tells me that she'll take me to see Emmett. I look at her nametag before I reply. Her name is Carrie.

"I'm not sure, I just took one of those at home tests today." Another lie, ugh. If this all crashes down, this will be embarrassing.

She leaves me alone for a moment by the nurses station on the first floor "Well, according to his nurses, he's pretty good for being in a motorcycle accident, he broke some bones, and is bruised up a bit. But nothing with long term consequences, he's a lucky guy. He's awake now, and we're allowed to go in." I smile broadly at her. Wait, she's coming in with me? That's not a part of the plan. Maybe it'll help…

I walk slowly behind her, and suddenly think that maybe this was a bad idea. I look at Emmett lying in a hospital bed, eating pudding, as if nothing is wrong in the slightest. I watch him, he hasn't noticed me yet, but that will surely change.

Carrie walks up to him and to my surprise, begins to sign. I step to the side so I can see it better. "Congratulations on becoming a daddy" is what I interpret. Oh, balls. That was not part of the plan. Carrie gestures to me, Emmett looks baffled, he swings his eyes over to me. Carrie doesn't notice, she touches me on the shoulder as she's walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(3:23 am)<strong>

Ok, so I'm in a hospital bed, my brain is in a fog. The nurses tell me that I was in a motorcycle accident, but that isn't the most confusing part of my day. The most confusing part is when I'm eating some pudding a nurse nabbed for me, a woman I've never seen before comes up to me and says "Congratulations, you're gonna be a daddy!" I look at her, and then sign "thanks" so that she'll leave and I can process what the hell just happened. She turns around and places a hand on a woman with dark curly hair. Bay. Bay is standing in my hospital room. At 3:30 in the morning. What the hell is going on?

She looks at me. I look at her "You lied a lot." I tell her, somewhat stupidly as if she doesn't already know. Her lips pull together tightly.

"I know." She replies.

"What the hell is going on?" I sign, exaggeratedly. I almost yell, orally, I feel that angry, and confused. "How did you even know I was here? Last I saw you, you were leaving with some guy from Wilke's party." I reply coldly. She has a moment where she wishes she hadn't started this.

"It was an ill-conceived idea. From desperation." Bay pauses, I raise my hands to begin.

"No, hang on. I want to say more before you say anything else." She looks at me, and I nod for her to continue.

"You know I left because I couldn't handle what happened, I have spent two years running and distracting myself. But now I'm back, and my decisions at Wilke's party were not my best, a grand tradition in the past couple years, almost. I don't know, I talked to you and I realized how much I still felt and what I never really stopped feeling. When we parted ways at the bar, I realized that you weren't mine anymore. I knew that I had given up my right to have you the minute I got into Europe and ignored your emails.

"I never stopped caring though, I knew that if you belonged to somebody else I wouldn't try to sabotage it, and I took solace the way that I have been doing since we broke up. I got into bed with someone else. Well, a figurative bed, since we were in a backseat. That's besides the point." I chuckle inwardly at her motor mouth tendency to share details that maybe weren't necessary in the first place. Wait, damn, what was she saying.

"…I knew that this time I could deal with the love, the hurt and everything else. I was ready for us. If you could forgive me and let there be an us again." Bay stops, wipes a tear from her eye. I'm shocked. Literally, what. How are we still so in-sync after so long?

"Ok, this was a bad idea. I'll go now." Her face wrinkles up, and she shakes her hair out to try and cover it, she turns around to walk out. Instinctively, I know that if I let her walk out that door, we'll be done for good.

"Bay, please don't leave." I ask her.

* * *

><p>Ok, a humiliating life choice, aside. Emmett is clearly done with me, or can't forgive all that I have done. I turn around to leave. I take one step away from him. When I hear it.<p>

"Bay, please don't leave." I think my heart stops as I hear Emmett speak. It's one of the handful of times, I've heard him orally speak. Its gravelly from disuse, and his syllables are thick from not ever using his tongue for speech. But in my world, it's the most perfect thing I've ever heard. I feel the tears gather to the corners of my eyes, and I turn around to face him. Emmett looks so sad. I run back to him, I take this as permission to hug him. And we do, for a long time. When the embrace ends, he looks at me and signs "Bay, don't take this personally, but you smell terrible."

* * *

><p><em>:) TA-DAH! I had a different ending sentence, but i thought the ending (above) was more fun. Anyway. I'm pretty sure that I'm done with this story. Although I've been playing around with an having an epilogue. Thoughts?<em> **Yay (Epilogue)**_ or_ **Nay (The ending is fine where it is)**

_And, as you can clearly see, this story did not end the way that the Airborne Toxic Event's song "Sometime Around Midnight" ends. :D_


End file.
